OMG Chase Young Is Our Substitute Teacher!
by Briony'Tiger'Romain
Summary: Basically this is about a girl who goes to school as normal and has a slight obsession with Xiaolin Showdown, but is she hallucinating when THE Chase Young appears in her Spanish class!
1. The Meeting

Chapter One

As i walk down the busy corridor of our normal everyday school i suddenly see ,out of the corner of my eye, something black shift in and out of the crowd. I'm sure it's a teacher because it's so tall but... OWIE!!! I can't believe i just walked into somebody, i hope it's not a teacher or i'm in deep doo doo. Glancing up in embarrassment i see what looks like a sixth former towering over me... i blush more as i notice he's really handsome.

"You're alright yeah?" he asks concerned as he helps pull me to my feet

"Yes i'm fine thank you... um sorry for bump-"

"No problem. The name's..." a loud monotinous ring echoed through the school signalling that i was late for my next class but i was more annoyed at the fact that it drowned out his name.

I looked down the hall towards my friend Siobhan who was sighing exasperativly waiting for me... i look back and the guys gone. It feels like a heavy stone has been plummeted into my stomach as i have to endure two more lessons before i could go on a man hunt for him.

I feel myself being dragged full force down the stairs to spanish by Siobhan, i hate that lesson and then after that it's I.T. How Boring was this day gonna be?

I plonk down in my usual seat,located, at the back of the room. I sigh as i realise the teacher isn't in today... i always hate it when the teacher isn't in because the whole class just goofs off and gives you a head ache.

"Hey Abi," Siobhan asks "who was that guy on the stairs? He seemed to be eying you up a lot you know!"

"He was?" I queiry totally unaware of the fact he had been doing anything untoward to me, quite frankly i don't think he's the type to do that.

"Well if he does it again while i'm around he's DEAD meat, nobody perv's on my friend!" She exlaims loudly rising abouve her normally demure manner

"Ummm Siobhan i really don't mind you-"

"Abi look... you're pretty, smart, nice, innocent and to top it all off very spontanious so you'll never be boring for him... ANY boy i know would want to elope with you instantly!" Siobhan laughs trying to make sense of the situation

"Awww thank's bu-" I start but was interruptted but the substitute teacher giving my a light hit on the head with a board duster.

"Now... please open your text books to page 94 to begin making a poster for..."

The rest was lost to the deep subconcious of my brain, our substitute teacher was that guy who bumped into me on the stairs... but that guy was only about 16-17 so he CAN'T BE a teacher! I start from my dream state by a sharp pain in my rib cage... it turns out Hannah had just poked me with a pencil to get my attention.

"ABIIIIIIIIII!!!" She howls

"Yes Hannah?" I ask trying to sound breezy but the lead from the pencil had gotten stuck in my side.

"Siobhan's being mean to me she says that i'm a walking disaster!!"

"Of course you're not Hannah now do your work."

I look up every now and again to see his face, porcelin in tone and as smooth as cream not a single spot scar in sight! His long ebony hair shimmering in comparison to my brown shory locks concealed beneath a black flat cap. I wear it all the time it's just no body seem's to care so i don't get asked to take it off a lot.

"Excuse me Miss Abigail could you please remove your hat?" i look up in total shock... how freaky that he said that right after i was thinking of it! He reaches up and gently takes the hat off my head handing it to me, i feel my cheeks turning slowly more red by the second as he then brushes my hair that has fallen across my cheeks aside.

"There much better... i can see your beautiful face now."

"OHHHH sir has a thing for ABI!!! Ohlala!" The class annoyance yells from across the classroom, i could see his face getting more annoyed but the second as he turns around to her yelling so loudly people in China could hear him. In the end she got three detentions after school because of it. As he looked back he got daggers from Siobhan, i shook her arm as a warning for her to stop but sir's face was red again this time yelling at Siobhan... i'm shocked at the outcome of him giving Siobhan a detention too!!

"Um sir please she's just looking out for me. Please if i'm the cause then i should have a punishment too!"

"Hmmm you do have a point-"

Again the obnoxious bell rings interrupting his speech this caused him visible irritation. It's funny to see!

"I'll try again... could you come to this room on Friday after school? We'll do your punishment then..."

I nodded then as i gathered up my things and approached the door to the classroom i blush as i hear him say 'See you then cutie pie'. I became quite afraid as i left the classroom about what i had just volunteered for and what was gonna happen to me on Friday.

GULP!!!

To be continued...


	2. The Dreaded Detention!

Chapter 2

'The dreaded day of Friday is here, the ever haunting prospect of what our teacher would do to me is unbelieveable. His haunting words ringing in my ears like a death knell "see you later cutie pie" that is what he's sai-'

"HEYA ABI!!!!" Hannah screamed waking me up out of my late Friday daydream session "So Abi what you up to?"

"Ugh erm daydreaming about my detention tonight..."

"OHHHH Abi has the hots for Mr Young!!!"

"Excuse me who?" I ask bewildered but then the realisation dawned on me that i still didn't know this guys name.

"Oh yeah that must be his name... AND I DON'T HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

I watch as Hannah crawls up to Siobhan telling her that i was being mean to her, to be honest, i'm probably over reacting i mean Siobhan had her detention and all she did was clap erasers and clean up the tables.

Still i can't quite put my finger on where i recognise that name from... unusual though it is, it's widely used in China.

"Hey you... what's up?" Siobhan asked concerned

"Nothing much so what was that detention like by the way?"

"Hmmm it was ok as far as detentions go really, but i don't like the way that teacher is treating you... perhaps i should wait outside for you?" She questions, seemingly to herself.

I know that if i say i'm scared she will stay outside, heck, she'd probably come in with me but i know that her brother is coming down this weekend so i don't want her to miss such a important occasion of family interaction.

"No i'm ok Siobhan no need to worry it's just because we've never had one before today i'm a bit shaky that's all. It only lasted, what, ten minutes right?" I smile at her re-assuring her that it's ok

"Well if you're sure then."

"Yar i'm sure... we have spanish next don't we?"

"Yes. If that guy touches you again he WILL and repeat WILL DIE!!"

"MISS MCKENNA!! I would appreciate it if your shouting does not intterupt my classes again especially concering somebody's DEATH!! Now where were we..." Our teacher Miss Fitzgerald screeches turing immediatly to the board to begin scrbbling down the temporary work

I whisper to Siobhan "I think i'd rather have Mr. Young than her."

"CHUCKLE" Siobhan tries to supress her laughter but is failing miserably

As we walk into our Spanish room i feel that feeling of a hot flush spreading slowly across my cheeks like butter on bread as i see, that indeed, we have Mr. Young again.

"Now ladies, please sit down. Good to see no hat on today Miss Abigail, or do you prefer Abi?" He asks smiling a huge grin showing off his pearl white teeth... i've never seen somebody with teeth so white!

"Abi please Mr. Young."

"Ah nice to know that you are aware of my name Miss Abi. Class can you please continue with your work from yesterday." He asks in that voice -you know all teachers have a voice it's like their 'mess with me and die' voice- making all the girls in the room start working.

" You know Abi," Siobhan starts making me jump suddenly causing a huge pencil line to be scratched down the page, as i rub this out while waiting for Siobhan's laughter to die out, I see Mr. Young watching me from his desk.

" he looks so much like Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown it's criminal. Now what work are we doing?"

"Umm excersise 3b page 35." I mumble as i feel a mental slap to the face, OF COURSE that's who he looks like i remember seeing his face somewhere but just not being able to place it! Idiot me.

I start to do the work quickly, flying through the questions but as i finish i see i had not been quick enough the bell was about to ring- DING DING DING- the annoying ring interupted my ominous train of thought.

As the rest of the class files out of the classroom i get a hyper wave goodbye from Hannah and a sympathetic hug from Siobhan. I gulp as i hear Mr. Young speak in his deep, gentle voice -completly different from when he shouts-

"Now Miss Abi lets begin your detention, i had the other girls do horrible things, worthless, time wasting activties but for you i have something more special in mind..."

I look around for him but my efforts seem futile, the room is suddenly plunged into darkness causing a rush of adrenaline as well as a small scream to escape my lips. I tense up turning my head swiftly around the empty space. Another shriek escapes as i feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a hug.

Oh no something really bad is going to happen, i can just feel it. I feel myself being hauled up to stand on a table.

"Now will you please take those luminous stars off the ceiling... they are so annoying!" Mr. Young laughs causing a huge breath i'd been holding in my throat to be released. I begin to take the stars off the ceiling when Mr. Young spoke again

" Miss Abi i hear from one of your teachers you have an aptitude for mythical objects and creatures... now i am also very interested in this feild, would you like to come to me every Friday after school to learn more about these subjects. Of course you don't have to i was just-"

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!!!" I yell so enthusiastic that he was taking an interest in my hobbies.

"Good, now you are done you may go. See you next week oh and please bring any books you have on the subject with you!" He smiles as i turn and very nearly skip out of the room. Now he couldn't be that bad could he?

To Be Continued...


	3. The Big Question

Chapter 3

Like and elephant i lumber into school a week later with all of the supernatural and paranormal books that i can find. Honestly they weigh about a tonne! I had been looking forward to this all week, it's just like when that english teacher took an interest in Manga and Anime -he still does-.

I run to my locker to put all my books in there for after school when somebody knocks into me causing all my books to spill to the floor. I look up to see a mass of red hair looking shyly at me while helping to pick up the books, scattered like ribbons on the corridor floor.

"OH i'm so sorry... i should pay more attention!" I stutter my hazel eyes searching frantically for all of the books, a weight plops as i realize one's gone underneath the cupboard full of files. NO WAY i'd be able to lift that!

"It's alright... i should have been more careful, the name's Jack. You?"

"Umm Abi so i... wait shouldn't a ghost named Wuya be hanging around with you?" I ask taking the wacky xiaolin showdown theory by the horns, i'd look like the biggest idiot in the centaury if it was wrong but... by the looks on his face i'd say it wasn't.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!!!" He yelps startled

"Don't worry i think i know now what's going on..." I trail off only to have my attention span brought back by a familiar voice from down the hall.

"Miss Abi!!"

"Oh Mr. Young what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask politely

"Ah always so formal, i simply wanted to know why you were hanging around with somebody as STUPID as Jack... did he knock you over?" Mr. Young asks looking at all the scattered books skeptically

"UM well he did yes but it was my fault too i didn't see him for all the books, you see, so um don't punish him sir."

"Hmm well WAIT IS THAT BLOOD?!!!!" He yells at Jack, i feel rather worthless to the situation so i look for the cut. It's on the middle of my leg. Big and red... and..bleed----

Coldness, seeping through my bones and into my very being itself. I feel all sticky but at least i'm thinking which means i'm alive, which is good, i think... I hear a gentle breath in my ear causing me to tense up. Finally i got up the strength and the courage to open my eyes, like a fog horn the light blared into my senses. I see a head of ebony hair covering my chest... Mr. Young must have fallen asleep while waiting for me to awaken, i see his slim framed glasses on the cabinet next to my bed. I survey the very plain room and find i'm in a hospital... CRAPOLA i hate hospitals, the smell, the feel, the medicine all of it made me queasy to the head. The one thing. The one thing i cannot stand and faint on sight is BLOOD. Can't stand seeing it out of the body. IT'S UNNATURAL!!!!!

The lump that is Mr. Young stirred at my bedside looking up at me, i fixed a smile upon my face but he could tell it's as fake as a false beard. He reaches up to touch my cheek but again a small flush from my cheeks made him stop.

"Heh Miss Abi anybody would think we're a couple... do you want to be?"

The question flitted in and out of my brain as my feeling co-ensile with themselves

GOOD SIDE: No

BAD SIDE: Yes

GS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BS: YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!! -ha my sentence is longer i win-

I still stare dumbfounded at the question even though my inner battle is over...

"Eeehhh?" I manage to squeak out of my ever closing voice box as he chuckles the repeats the question slowly asking me again to be his girlfriend.

"YES!!!!" I scream then hug him really tight, it was then that Jack saw fit to come into the room causing a HUGE blush to spread across my face. Mr.- Chase now had a look of pure anger and disgust plastered on his porcelain face took Jack out side and for 10 whole minutes all i could hear was Jack being pounded.

What will happen as Abi tells her friends her news? Will their relationship be over before it starts?

To be continued...


	4. The Row

Chapter 4

I dash towards my friends, I can't wait to tell them my good news! I can't believe Chase asked me out, it's like a dream come true!

"Siobhan, Hannah! You'll never guess!" I yell while legging it down the pristine school corridor.

They turn and I'm greeted by enthusiastic waves and smiles. It bodes well. I was afraid about what they'd say you know him being a teacher and all so I totally understand it's going to be hard.

"Hey, glad to see you out of hospital Abi so what's this fantastic news you've got?" Siobhan asks as she sits on one of the many blue breakout area seats.

"Well you know Mr. Young well he asked me out and I said YES!!!" I squeal

Immediately Hannah engulfs me in a swirl of brown and pink, as she hugs me hard. Her grip similar to a Burmese python. The breath rushes back to my body as she's ripped off and Siobhan takes her place, except, her reaction is a little less cheerful. Grabbing my shoulders she shakes them roughly so I see stars, fortunately she stopped so I regain my normal visibility.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!!?? HE'S LIKE 1500 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU if our theory's correct!!!!"

Standing there listening to her shouting abuse at me, I feel sorrow I've never felt before. Something I felt happy about and wanted my friends to feel happy about had just been taken away from me… I'd been looking forward for my first boyfriend for a while but now I feel so empty inside. Chase makes me feel so special just like I feel when I'm with my friends.

A silent tear rolls down my cheek. Brown hair obscures my vision as I hang my head in sadness and pain. Suddenly when I could take no more I dash off towards the near disabled toilet, the tears falling thick and fast.

As I reach the toilet I bump into someone. I look up to see the one and only Chase Young himself, rapidly he pulls me to my feet and guides me into the toilet then locks the door.

Peering up into his amber eyes, cold yet a inner warmth is shown to those who are close to him, the orbs glistening softly in the faint neon glow of the light bulb. I'm obviously blushing as I can see a small smirk forming on the corners of his mouth. Chase stretches out a hand towards my face to wipe away the tears still trickling slowly down my pale face, his light green shirt rustles slightly with the movement.

"Now Abi please tell me what is wrong with you?" Chase purrs while holding me head at arms length and peering closely into my eyes.

Sniffling I manage to reply " I told my friends we were going out, Siobhan didn't take it so well, she yelled at me then shook me around but Hannah was really happy for me."

While Siobhan had been yelling at me I had realized that I hardly know anything about Chase, he hardly knows anything about me and I still don't know how in hell he got here!! I mean he must have a reason, and at some point he's going to have to go back too, he's not going to want to take me along with him… I must have looked deep in thought because Chase asks worriedly:

"Abi, babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine but, um Chase I think I have something to say to you… my friends don't like you so sob I don't think that this is… that this is going to work out…"

The tears start to fall again, I can't believe I'm doing this…I'm so messed up I can't even talk to him. I feel soft hands slide around my face sending sensual shivers down my spine.

"Abi, you don't know what you're saying. I LOVE you Abi! I love you DAMNIT!!! You've made me feel again, I should kill you for that but I have this desire to always want to be with you, to touch your skin… to taste you…"

Chase draws nearer to me, removing his glasses and placing them on the bathroom sink. I blush beetroot as he places gentle hands on my waist, Chase tilts his head down angling towards my mouth. Strands of ebony hair scatter across our faces as his soft lips connect to mine, it starts so gently but soon he pushes me against the wall. His lips meet mine viciously, his teeth nip and bite my bottom lip asking desperately for entrance, I open slightly so his tongue can sneak in. I groan as he pushes me against the wall even harder then he pushes himself up against me, HARD…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Chase growls annoyed our session was cut so short. He slowly moves off me and straightens his shirt and hair before opening the toilet door and gesturing for me to follow. I blush badly but manage to stutter out

"See you in Spanish then Mr. Young."

I walk swiftly to my next lesson D.T and all I can do is pray that Siobhan is talking to me because that's what gets me through those boring lessons…..

To Be Continued….


	5. The Rival

Chapter 5

Sitting serenely in our English lesson, I give swift looks at the clock… 12:40pm. 5 minutes into the lesson. It's going to go so slowly! It's probably because I can't wait to meet Chase again, I can feel myself blushing as I only think his name.

I hear a rustle beside me and turn to see Siobhan taking her pencil case out of her 'Shaun the Sheep' bag, this causes a small smile to spread across my lips. Tapping her lightly to attract her attention, she eventually turns my way.

" Heya, so sorry about yelling at you, it's your choice as to who you date but I swear if he touches you in my presence again he's dead meat!" she growls menacingly punching her balled fist into her open palm.

"giggle O.K then, but I don't fancy your chances against the great Chase Young. So how is everyone in your house then?"

"Eh, alright I suppose. At your place?"

"Well everyone's O.K except for Nate he's got a cold and 'cause he's only a baby it effects all of us."

"In regards to the work do you actually know what we're doing?"

"Yes, right we have to read this passage on weight loss then answer the SAT style questions on it. It's a shame Mr. Bottom isn't in because it's awfully boring without him around!!" I sigh

I pick up my pen and begin the questions, already bored I glance around the classroom, looking at all the cheesy inspirational phrases up on the walls and then smiling at the Liverpool posters up in the corner of the room. Sir's a Man United supporter and well you should have seen his face when he came in and found Liverpool posters all around his room!

Yelps arise from my throat as the nearby classroom door opens reveling a very flushed JACK SPICER!! I have to peer around the annoyingly placed laptop cabinet but I can't mistake that bright red hair for my life…

"JACK SPICER!!" me and Siobhan yell in unison both standing up from our desks palms firmly planted onto the top side of the table, I manage to move across the classroom towards the open door.

It's then I see the entire black coated, red haired, swirly goggled man… well boy himself. I smile and then laugh at his startled face, he steps towards me while rubbing the back of his head in hope his obvious discomfort wouldn't appear on his face.

"Um hey your Abi aren't you? Do you mind if I sit with you, you're kind of my only friend here?"

"Of course I don't mind Jack! The more the merrier… here pull up a chair!" I gesture towards Amy's empty seat, which he takes gratefully.

Beaming at Jack and Siobhan I start asking the Spanish inquisition of questions towards Jack.

"So what are you doing in an all girls school hey?"

"Yeah tell us about that!" Siobhan chips in, I can tell from her eyes that she's as inquisitive as me

Jack's red eyes portray a mixture of emotions, alarm, fear, doubt and then finally defeat as he opens his mouth to tell us that: "Well I'm here because apparently there is somebody here who can tell me about Shen Gon Wu so I need their help!"

"HIYA! Who are you?!" Hannah asks loudly as she appears from the direction of the teacher's desk as the substitute has finished telling her the work.

"I'M EVIL BOY GENIUS JACK SPICER!!" he exclaims standing up and kicking back the chair while pointing his finger in the air

"R-right then!" Hannah remarks sarcastically as she sits in her seat directly opposite Siobhan

I blush as Mr. Bottom walks in the door, he's back, well obviously yes… I like Mr. Bottom he's the first and only teacher minus Chase that had taken an interest in my hobbies and had actually asked me to provide him with a bit of it! But he cannot come first string in my heart any more, that place is specifically reserved for Chase and Chase alone.

Behind me a slight rustling attracts my attention; I turn abruptly to see a smiling Mr. Bottom leaning over me with a red biro in hand ready to mark my work. Gasping I start to ask him what he's doing but then the worst thing possible happened when I'm in that situation…

The black haired, ivory skinned, reptilian eyed Chase Young walked into the English room. He smiles at me but then it turns to a scowl as he spots Jack and then it turns to a positively EVIL glare as he notes the embarrassing position Mr. Bottom has me in. Storming over to me his hair wafts in it's own self created breeze.

"CHASE!!" Jack yells

As he does so he stands up, only to be pushed back down by a rough hand. Chase finishes his ominous walk towards me and taps more like punched Mr. Bottom on the shoulder. Chase looks like he wants to kill but all he does is hand him a bunch of cream coloured files. I gulp slightly scared of what he could do to me… and even more scared for Sir's sake!

"Thank You Mr. Young. As for you Abi, perfect, top marks! All you need to do is give that great mind of yours a rest!"

He smiles as he walks away from me, only stopping briefly to smile at Chase who only grimaced back. Suddenly I feel a warm breath tickle my ear, gasping again as Chase whispers- no scratch that- GROWLS into my ear:

"Don't you ever let me catch you and him in that position again or I will not be responsible for my actions…"

Before standing up fully and striding out of the room.

I look at Siobhan who is positively fuming, she nearly snaps her biro pen in two! I cough awkwardly but I don't have a chance to say anything because the bell rings again… it's really starting to annoy me. All I know is that I was dead wrong, the lesson didn't go slowly… it went like a rocket! My heart sinks like a rock as I realize how mean Chase could be to me in the next lesson or…GULP… in my detention with him.

To Be Continued!


	6. The Demon

Chapter 6

Wandering in to the Spanish lesson, I almost faint on eye contact with Chase. I feel daggers being shot at him by Siobhan, I'm suddenly jerked back to my seat by an over enthusiastic Hannah. As I take my seat and fish out all my stationary I look up at the board, Chase's pale hand moves back and forth over the smooth white surface. He steps back to reveal today's miserable work.

"Now apparently your teacher Miss Mallon will be off ill for the next few weeks and in that time I will be teaching you personally…" He pushes his square glasses up his nose as he looks intently at the back of the room in my direction

"SIR!!! Do you actually know Spanish?" Emily enquires

I see the little pulsating vein in Chase's head snap in anger as he yells "OF COURSE I DO YOU STUPID GIRL!!"

I jump in my seat, that's the first time here I've ever heard Chase yell like that and to be honest I would hate it if he ever yelled at me like that, I think I'd be in a coma for several weeks! Pulse racing hard I shakily pick up my pen and begin to write the date and title, I realize that Chase hadn't been very true to the whole 'evil master' thing. Except when he pummeled Jack… speaking of jack where the hell is he? He can't just show up for one lesson then DISSAPEAR! Anyway other times are in English and well just now, but, saying that I wouldn't like to be in Emily's position…she's now a blubbering mass rocking on the floor.

"Now get on with your work!" Chase barks

I quickly scribble down the notes off the board, I then let Hannah copy off them because Chase had changed the activity on the board before anyone could finish… he writes up several grammar questions and then looks in my direction. He seems shocked that I could finish the work so quickly… heh sucker! Although I look at the questions and the sheer amount itself baffled me!! I smile as Hannah thanks me for my help, but my smile was quickly turned to a frown as Chase stares at me –smirking in his usual way-. Well that's not all that bad I mean at least he still acknowledges my existence…

"Miss Abi are you aware of your detention tonight?" Chase suddenly asks mysteriously poofing up behind me

"Yes of course." I reply my heart still racing 10 to the dozen

"Also I would appreciate it if Miss Hannah would do her own work from now on, although I admire your passion to help."

The 10 minutes left of the lesson seem to pass very quickly. Suddenly I'm in my seat with the whole class gone leaving me in a dazed and confused state… CRAP! I just realized now I'm alone… with Chase. I blush immediately and get up from my seat peering everywhere for him but my search is seemingly fruitless.

"I'm here…" His voice startles me from my concentrated search of the class, his warm breath displacing several brunette hairs from around my ears

"Oh…hey"

"Now you've been a bad girl and you need to be punished."

I feel big hands grab my slender waist as he gently kisses my neck, to my utter shock he then bites me. Hard. Gasping I try and escape his vice tight grip, pulling on his hands to try and prize him away from me… however much to my distain, he would not let go! I feel beads of blood roll down my neck and onto my school blouse, pain shoots through me as he tightens his grip even more…

"CHASE PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING ME GET OFF!!" I yell

"Heh Heh no, I want to make you pay for what that man was doing with you, besides I like watching you struggle…"

"Chase, please people who love each other really don't do this, they don't hurt each other!"

"Who said I loved YOU!?"

"You did! Please Chase don't let your demon take over you, please don't let him hurt me any more! Remember I LOVE you!!" I plead, the pain now unbearable.

A choking noise escape from his throat, and his wild eyes return to normal, he loosens his grip then lets go completely. I can't believe he didn't turn into his dragon form though… he seemed so angry with me…. His sudden movement catches my eye, I see him look at his hands then look at me, as if unsure of what he had done… I feel scared, what if the dragon comes back? What then? I'm not sure I can ward it off this time! Quickly he leans forward and wraps me in a soft hug, hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders, entwining in his soft hair.

"I'm sorry Abi. I really do love you… I'm so sorry for causing you pain…" Chase chokes out "I'm sorry I know that was different to the man you thought I was but please if you would just give me a second chance, you see I'm taking this potion and it makes me so much kinder. I did it for you.

"Chase I love you so don't worry…"

A silent tear runs down my cheek as I realize that he's changing himself to keep me safe and happy… I love him more than I ever knew and more that I ever will. What will happen tomorrow I just hope that he'll be alright!


	7. The New Friend

Chapter 5

Chapter 7

I walk through the tranquil corridors –at lunch-, Siobhan had gone to do some GCSE coursework and Hannah had gone to a drama club, I'm left all alone. There's no-one here beside me, my troubles have all gone, there's no-one to deride me… but you got to have friends.

Looking down the corridor that wood work is down and I see a very flustered Siobhan standing in the frame of the door. I smile and attempt to sneak up on her, my black shoes squeaking no the lino floor. Readying my hands to jump on her back but I'm halted by a arm connecting with my lower jaw… it's the first time I've been punched but I don't want to repeat the experience!

I land sprawled on the cold floor, a burning sensation flares through my mouth area. TOTALLY RUINING the sweet sensation from the encounter with Chase earlier that week!! I look up ready to yell at the person who punched me for no apparent reason. As I do I see a blur of brown hair and suddenly I'm pulled up by an apologetic Siobhan. Anger courses through my veins and fortunately she saw this and managed to squeak out an explanation before I yelled down her ear.

"Abi I'm soooo sorry it wasn't even me, this is Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo… as you can see they are actually nice it was just a mis-understanding!"

"I don't care if they are friendly who in the hell punched me?"

"Sorry, my good… I thought you were an enemy." A small voice from below me states, he's got the type of voice that makes you want to strangle him… full of arrogance and pride.

Glancing around I see a small yellow boy holding out a hand to me. I can't believe I was punched by this midget!! Never the less I take his hand and shake it politely. This Xiaolin Showdown thing has gone too far I mean now practically everyone is here… I would think I'm having some sort of weird dream but Siobhan can see them too.

I see Raimundo the warrior of wind playing foot ball in the corridor, cringing every time he almost hit the many ornaments in the display cases surrounding the corridor. Kimiko swiftly saw this reaction and said:

"Raimundo, will you quit it your scaring… um I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh my names Abi, um well what exactly are you doing here? I haven't seen any Shen Gon Wu around, but I have seen Jack and Chase…"

I have the feeling my hazel eyes are fazing in and out with awe and love in one go. I here gasps of shock as the bell goes for 5th period, a small smile escapes my lips as we say our goodbyes and me and Siobhan make our way towards History, I look at her intently trying to figure out her thoughts.

Suddenly we arrive at the classroom, and then a ecstatic Hannah appears from the other side of the stairs. I grin wildly as we wait for her to reach us then we move into the classroom .

As we settle down the teacher gives us our work and then I turn to Siobhan and smile trying to start a conversation.

"What do you think they want in our school? I mean it must be really important for them to come all the way form Japan!"

"Well they told me they were after the person who knows about Shen Gon Wu too because they want to stop her knowledge from falling into the wrong hands… I wonder who that person is…?"

We both look at each other, stroking our imaginary beards in unison. Laughing we pick up our pens and begin the gruelling work about the Holocaust and Hitler… unfortunately he would have been the greatest politician in the history of the world! I begin to hum my favourite song – Dance With The Devil- under my breath… right question one, Why would Hitler want more children to believe in his ideas? HOW IN HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!

"Greetings Abi." I hear a very formal and annoying voice utter from behind me.

Without even turning around I reply to his speech "Hello Omi… what brings you here, me and Siobhan were just talking about you, hey have you seen Jack about? He's late for class!"

"Why do you want to see that gingerbread dork?" Raimundo asks suddenly appearing beside Siobhan

"Because that 'Gingerbread dork' has more emotional range than you which isn't hard!! Also he just so happens to be my friend." I retaliate

"Well we did see him little lady… well we kind of hurt him 'cause he wouldn't you know tell us where the person is." Clay announces tipping his hat low over his head to try and hide his blush

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!!" I practically explode

Leaping up out of my seat I ball my fists up and stand menacingly close to Raimundo's big head. I see the fear flicker in his eyes but I suddenly feel my arms being pulled back, craning my head around to see Siobhan standing there with an apologetic look on her face… I suppose I will have to stop it after all I have to respect her feelings for the twat even though he's a jerk!! I step away but still keep my look of pure evil on my face so that they know I still officially hate their guts, what's funny is that the evil, people form the show have been nicer to me than the good people.

"Where is Jack?" I growl

"He's in the disabled toilets…" Omi announces

I sneak out of the classroom by creeping out behind the person going to the toilet. I can't believe they did that to poor Jack, I look around each corner, checking out that nobody else is coming down the corridor to catch me. I gasp as I spy Mr. Boston emerging out of the main office, fortunately he didn't catch me and I continue towards the toilet directly opposite the office. I open the door peering cautiously into the cubicle, I see the crumpled Goth himself, sprawled out over the floor.

"JACK!!" I yell out of shock, I rush to his side and bend over to asses the damage

"Oh hey Abi, are you ok?" He groans trying to pick himself up off the floor

I blush as I see the huge gash in his coat, revealing the pale white skin beneath it. I quickly gasp when I see the cut on his face and many bruises over his flesh, I search for the first aid kit in the room and on finding it, I open the bag and extract the plasters and antiseptic.

"Those Xiaolin BDS did that to you didn't they? I can't believe them!! Now are you allergic to plasters or anything?"

"Yes they did and I'm happy someone finally sees those Xiaolin losers for who they are, and um no…"

"Hold this to the wound and then put this on."

I hand him the plasters and the antiseptic wipes then courteously turn away as he applies it. I hear the winces of pain as he uses the wipes, this makes me smile and then his voice attracts my attention back to him.

"Hey Abi, I think we could be friends… what about you?"

"Yeah… friends. That'd be nice. " I smile while holding out my hand and as he takes it I feel insanely happy, I've made a new friend!!


	8. The Giant PokeBall

Creeping back into my classroom, I breathe a heavy sigh, one of immense pain and worry. True it was wonderful that Chase is my teacher but it also makes me very distracted, thus my marks go up in a nuclear explosion! I keep wondering if I'm going to see him around the building, wondering if he'll deem any of my actions inappropriate or if he says that it's not working and we have to break it off. This thought scares me more than anything, I'd hate to be alone after being with Chase, no body else could compare. I know any other teenage girl would think this about the boy she met five seconds ago and hit it off with, but I sincerely hope that we can make this work.

Jack tenses against my side, looking a head I see the Xaiolin monks, silent rage bubbles underneath me, like lava waiting to erupt from the fatal volcano. The smirk forming on Raimundo's face made this worse, as he swaggers towards us, a smug look on his face.

"Well I see you tried to patch up Ginger Bread Dork, weren't very successful were you?" He snickers

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't beaten him up would it?"

"Now, now. Abi, Raimundo settle down if Emily can do it so can you!" Miss Mallon says as she passes us in the hall

"Sorry Miss." We both grumble in unison

Once again the dull toll of the bell rings, as if by magic my super cool science buddy Keeley appears! The blatant anger disappears as she bounds up to me, big smile on her face, forgetting Raimundo I reach out and hug her. Smiling in return. Keeley has a great talent of making me laugh even when I'm super annoyed…it's a gift I swear. Looking around the busy corridor I swoon as I spot the familiar sleek black hair that belongs to the one and only Chase, my boyfriend, a sudden pang of guilt rushes through my system. Realizing that I hadn't spent any time with my friends since I met Chase, I feel especially guilty about Keeley I mean…she's my little science buddy! Grinning from ear to ear I rush towards Chase, only to find that I'm held back by a long thin arm. Turning my head back I see that Keeley has hold of my arm, letting out a laugh I return to Keeley's side.

"ABI!!!!" Chase yells while running towards me

"NEVER!!!" Keeley bellows while once again my arm is grasped and I'm forcibly tugged along in her insane mission to rescue me from the 'beast' she calls Chase.

Giggling as I'm led towards our next lesson I soon stop and notice that we are going to French, but our next lesson is English. Opening my mouth to protest I also notice that Chase is following us, this makes me giggle even more but it also makes me wonder what the hell I look like. I probably look like I've been dragged by a Keeley backwards, well that would make sense. Remembering that we're going the wrong way I gasp:

"Keeley, we don't have French next, we have English."

"Oh yeah, so we do."

After stopping abruptly outside our drably decorated French room, we pause to catch our breath before sprinting back up the stairs, artfully avoiding Chase who had taken the lift as if to outsmart the brain which is Keeley. A sharp pain starts in my side, not a good sign; my breathing becomes ragged and short, as we approach the second clinical landing Keeley and I skid into the English room only to find Chase awaiting us.

Fortunately he didn't spot us, however he was talking to Mr. Bottom and he seems to be getting quite scared, worrying that Mr. Bottom is being threatened I want to storm in their and put an end to his discomfort. Keeley shocks me out of my thoughts as she yells:

"Come on Abi, we really did have French!"

Gazing in disbelief at Keeley as she then pulls me in the direction of the geography block, deciding to go with the flow I run along with her. When we are safely inside an abandoned geography room Keeley tells me that we were fooling Chase into thinking we were going to French but we were actually going to geography. Sighing tiredly, I stare in wonder as Keeley opened a giant globe for us to hide in. Doing as I'm told I clamber into the giant (what seemed like) a Pokeball, noticing that it is in fact quite comfy, no wonder that the Pokémon can live in here!

Waiting in the globe with Keeley, the air around us is tense…Chase enters the room, we can hear his echoing footsteps as he circles the cupboard around the wall. As they near us Keeley yell's:

"He's onto us! Abi ROLL!"

We begin to roll the giant globe/Pokeball out of the room however Chase had no noticed us as he remarked.

"OMG! It's moving!"

"He wasn't onto us! Abi ROLL BACK!"

Cracking the globe open Chase reaches in and plucks me out like a light feather and flings me over his shoulder ignoring Keeley's cries of protest, and his long ebony hair tickles my face and all I can do is hope that he doesn't take it out on me too much. After all, I am his girlfriend and I'd be very sad if he did…plus it would hurt!

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter my friend Keeley was getting desperate that I put this up! Love ya Keeley!


End file.
